God of KiGo
by Raischenzo
Summary: The gods have pissed off one red headed demi god and she'll stop at nothing to get back what they stole from her. She doesn't care who she has to cut down either all foolish enough will fall by her hand. Inspired by God of War but with a different approach, and alot of carnage.
1. Prologue

**Oh here's something new for you guys. Its KiGo set in Ancient Greek. So we're talking gods, demigods and amazons, a whole lot of good stuff. I hope you like it, because I love things with greek mythology, so I thought why not write a KiGo fanfic for one. So let's get started with the prologue. Also I will be doing tracklists for these chapters, but they will only be that of God of War, seeing that it fits the feel of ancient greek Very Well**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong solely to Disney, and this is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Prologue**

**Ancient Greece, The fallen City of Akrai, Sicily**

The once proud city of Akrai lay in ruins, its houses and buildings bathed in fire. Burning arrows stuck out of the corpses of their enemies and civilians alike as an army marched through. The soldiers followed their leader as the rest searched through the burning wreckage. The soldiers and their leader wore bronze Korinthian helmets with their face enclosed by cheek-pieces and nose-guard, with red dyed horse-hair crest, and head protection from leather lining or woolen caps. They wore white linen corselets with red hem lines with bronze plates strapped to their torsos and bronze leg guards. The4y carried an assortment of weapons, bows and arrows, spears and swords. Their leader held a long sword as they marched down the burning city streets. Each of them had a particular shield design representing their clan or tribe, except for their leader. Their leader's shield had the image of a goddess, from their hometown of Athens. Their leader also wore a blood red cape that trailed behind as they continued their march.

"Any survivors are to be brought immediately to me! He could be hiding among anyone of them." Their leader commanded. The soldiers complied and spread out more as they pulled any survivors from the wreckage of their assault.

When they were done, they had found at least one hundred survivors a combined total of man, woman and child. Their leader looked over each and every one of them. The people cowered in fear, as they could see the look in the general's eyes was not pleased.

"He's not among them." The General said, turning to walk away.

"What do we do about the survivors?" One of the hoplites asked.

"Leave them. They are no threat to us, and they are not who I seek." Their general commanded. The general walked back and looked around at the other dead bodies that were pulled from the wreckage of the burning city. As the general looked around, a thought appeared. The gods have been known to take various disguises, so if that was to be the case, then he could be….

"Men!" The general called out, doing a complete one eighty. "Start checking the corpses, he may be hiding among the dead!"

The soldiers immediately began going over the corpses checking for any signs, of life. They thrusted their spears into the bodies, kicked and stabbed them.

"No luck general. They're just that. Dead."

Once more the general let out a growl. They had been chasing their target around the island of Sicily for almost a week now and it had become a very frustrating job. Still the would be no rest for any of them until he was caught. Just as the general was about to turn and leave something came into the general's field of vision. On the far side of the city of Akri near the city gates, was a lone figure. The figure crawled out from one of the burning buildings. The general's eyes widened, it was him! The man they had been searching for.

'I'll be damned if I let you get away!' The general thought.

"Soldier lend me your bow and arrow." The general ordered.

"Sir." The archer said as he quickly handed over the weapon to his general.

The general took aim and drew back on the draw string. "Got you." The general said before letting the arrow fly. The soldiers watched in awe as the arrow sailed through the air before hitting its mark, striking the man in his back. The man hit the ground shortly after.

The general quickly signaled for everyone to surround him and bring him back. It didn't take long either they were back with the captive in a manner of minutes.

"You gave me a lot of trouble, but even the gods themselves have limits, right Hermes?" The general said.

The man identified as Hermes looked up at the army around him, then back to the general. "What does a mere demi-god want with me?" Hermes asked.

The general scoffed, while removing the helmet, revealing long red hair that stopped mid back. "I prefer demi-goddess. As for want I want, you know what I'm after." She said.

"Ahh yes, the young amazon from Themiscyra." He mused. "That amazon."

"Yes, that amazon." She said.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Hermes chuckled.

This made the woman very mad, and she snatched the man by his chiton. She drew her sword and held it to his neck. "I don't have time for your stupidity, Hermes! Where is she!?" The red head roared as she pressed the blade to his throat.

"Ok, ok, ok. Why don't you go ask Athena and Artemis." He told the general.

"Athena?" She said. "Athena was the one who told me where to find you. You dare lie to me!" The red head roared.

"It's only common for the gods to protect their own, you see." He said with a sly grin. "You should know that better than anyone child of Zeus. There is nothing you can do to save her now, it may already be too late." Hermes chuckled.

His statement angered the red head, and her green eyes flashed red for a brief second. She gripped the hilt of her sword tighter as she prepared to kill Hermes.

"WAIT!" He shouted causing her to cease her actions of him losing his head. "I-I could propose a meeting with you and Artemis. She's the one who the amazons praise, so-so she is the one who you should talk to." He said, quickly changing his tune.

The red head looked into the eyes of the god cowering before her. "How do I know this is not a trick?" She asked him. "You gods have proven once more why I should not trust your word." She said.

"I only have your best interests at heart, Athenian. I-I only acted as a distraction to protect you from Olympus's wrath. I can bring Artemis to you, h-have her reveal the location of your beloved amazon." He stammered.

"Yeah, I'll bet." She said as she removed the sword from his throat and shoved him back to the ground.

"You're letting me go?" He asked.

"You best put those winged sandals of yours to good use Hermes, I want Artemis here brought to me by tomorrow, and if you even think about betraying my trust. I will find you and end your sorry life." She threatened.

Hermes simply nodded as he quickly scrambled to his feet and began to run back to Mt. Olympus. One of her soldiers walked up behind her. "Can he really be trusted?" He asked his general.

"Of course not. I don't trust him as far as I could throw him." She said as she drew her bow and arrow again.

"I know for a fact, that Artemis is not on Mt. Olympus, not while Hera resides there." She said as she took aim. As she did the arrow was covered in divine energy. She could see Hermes even though he was far away; it was one of the perks of being a demi-god. She smiled as she let the arrow fly, the roar of thunder accompanying it as it sped across the sky, just as fast as Hermes could run.

When Hermes heard the sound of thunder coming up quickly behind him, he turned to look. An arrow laced with lightning was the last thing he saw, before the arrow went through his skull, and dropping him like a fly.

"Bullseye." The red head said. She handed the bow and arrows back to her soldier before walking forward. "Come on, there is something I want to retrieve from his corpse. Then afterward we're going to the island of Delos, to find Artemis." She said.

Either way she would get her amazon back, and nothing or no one, be it Olympus or Hades would stand in her way.

**Mt Olympus**

Zeus sat on his throne as he overlooked the whole ordeal with his demi-god child and Hermes. He sighed at the loss of his son, but he was choosing not to interfere. He knew full well where Artemis and Athena was keeping the amazon warrior, and knew what the goddesses intended to do with the daughter of Hippolyta. However his thought process was interrupted by the other gods that were present in the room. It was his wife Hera.

"Are you just going to let this continue?" She asked her husband. Zeus said nothing as he stared down from Olympus following the red head's every step. "Figures, if you wont I will!" She said walking off.

"Hera, why must you continue to meddle in the lives of others? First Hercules, now Kim's." He said.

"That child threatens the very balance of Olympus. The threat has now become more of a realization, after seeing Hermes murdered." She shot back. "I will see to it that she doesn't make it to Delos. She'll die there on Sicily." Hera said as she disappeared into the halls of Olympus.

**Sicily**

Kim and her soldiers were making their way back to the ship that would take them to Delos, to Artemis. Kim had gotten what she wanted from Hermes' corpse, now the only thing on her mind was that of her lover. The amazon from the island of Themiscyra and the women who dared to take the amazon away from her. She can't believe that her own sisters would do such a thing to her. Athena personally had her on a wild goose chase, while they did who knows what to her lover. Her thoughts drifted back to earlier this month, a few days before she had met her love, back when Athena first came to her in her hometown of Athens.

**This is where we will end the prologue. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it, because I enjoyed writing it. Now we will take a journey back to see what led to this event, who is Kim's amazon lover (even though it's pretty apparent) and what did she do to earn Athena's and Artemis' wrath? And what of Hera? Will she find Kim, before Kim can get her answers? Tell me what you think in the reviews, and have a nice day.**

**Now for the tracklist**

**Opening-The burning City of Akrai- The Vengeful Spartan- God of War**

**Searching the city- Kratos and the sea- God of War**

**Kim catches Hermes- Rage of Sparta- God of War 3**

**Kim kills Hermes- Revenge Falling- God of War 3**

**Mt Olympus- The Bathhouse-God of War 2**

**Hera's promise, and Kim's determination – Ares Destroys Athens- God of war**

**Thoughts of the past-Exploring the Isle-God of War 2**


	2. Chapter 1 Kick Starter

**Hey guys I wanted to upload another chapter for you all today, before I head back to Midoriichi Next Generation for a bit. Ok so here we start with what Kim went through earlier this month that led to the events of the last chapter, so what is happening and what will happen can be better understood. So let's get started shall we**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong solely to Disney, and this is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Ch.1 Kick Starter**

**Ealier this month. Athens, Greece**

Cheers could be heard in a local tavern as the Athenian army celebrated another victory in the name of their goddess.

"Cheers to another well fought battle!" one soldier said, causing the other soldiers to cheer again.

"And cheers to our general for leading us to victory!" Another soldier said. Another cheer was heard, as the soldiers sipped wine from their Kylixes.

The tavern was covered with the sounds of men cheering and laughing as they praised their general. Their general was different than any other, the first was that their general was a woman, the first ever. Secondly she was a demi-god. She possessed incredible strength, and durability and had a natural sense of leadership.

"No need to thank me men. I have a great and loyal army to back me up. There is no way I could have done this without you all." She said to them.

Kim was their general's name. She was a gorgeous red head from an esteemed family here in Athens. Kim also was a defiant woman, she never did anything she didn't like. She was expected to live a life as a subservient house wife, instead she opted to join the Athenian army. Initially refused at first because of the fact that women were not allowed in the army she disguised her safe as a male recruit in the Athenian army. Part of the reason she joined was to prevent her brothers from being forced to join.

They were coming of age, and most men found themselves training to fight to the death. Thinking back, she went through a lot of rough times, when she was deployed in the Athenian army. She thought that being a recruit was rough, but her first hardship came when her unit was captured by the Spartan army. Any survivors were immediately taken to the gladiator's arena. It was here that she discovered two things. The first was a man named Ronnicus, a gladiator who wanted nothing more but to escape from the arena. The second thing was the discovery of her demi-god powers.

That day was also the day her identity was revealed. She had defeated an elite Spartan soldier in the arena, though it left her greatly exhausted. A female defeating one of Sparta's best male gladiators was a pure insult. Her punishment was to be executed right then and there in front of everyone in the arena. Ronnicus then led a revolt to save Kim from death, but it would be divine intervention that would ultimately save her.

The goddess, her goddess Athena had saved her from being executed. Athena had then carried her away to a faraway land where she told Kim of the danger she was in. The reigning goddess Hera, was out to break her by any means necessary, because she is the daughter of Zeus. Athena acted quickly and hid her away on the Isle of Delos, birthplace of the goddess Artemis, where she trained under them for two years.

She was then taken to the island of Themiscyra, where the smith god Hephaestus was currently stationed. It was there she had her weapons and armor forged. It was also there she had made a friend in the form of Hippolyta's daughter, Shego. Shego although not a demi-god, showed exceptional battle skills, being able to match Kim in strength.

Deciding she could learn much from the Amazons she stayed a year on the island and trained under Hippolyta. After that she left her friend and the island of Themiscyra behind.

She returned to find that the Athenian army was once more engaged with the Spartans. She also found that her brothers had been forced to fight in that war. Acting quickly from her sudden anger, she jumped into battle. She reunited with Ronnicus and demonstrated her ability to hurl lightning like her father Zeus and devastated the Spartan army. She killed the Spartan general ending the war, and then found herself face to face with her antagonist. She fought and bested Hera in battle and spared the goddesses life, allowing her to live knowing she lost to a mere mortal.

Kim thoughts were interrupted when one of her soldiers informed her that a mysterious woman wanted to speak to her. She looked up and over to the door, and nodded to the soldier.

"Do you want me to accompany you general?" He asked.

"That will not be necessary. Stay and celebrate." She told the soldier, as she patted him on the back with a reassuring smile. She got up and walked over to the door, following the robed woman out of it.

"Have you come to congratulate me in person Athena?" Kim asked with a cocky grin.

"While I am pleased to see you return home safe sister, I have come before you with a request." She told the red head.

Kim craned her eyebrow as she placed her hands on her hips. "Tell Aphrodite I'm not interested." She said.

"Aphrodite did not send me." Athena told her. Kim's statement however received an immediate response from the goddess. "You've had relations with Aphrodite?" Athena asked.

Kim waved her off. "That's beside the point. What do you need from me?" Kim countered.

She knew the gods only came knocking when they needed something from her; rarely did she receive any praise.

"I was sent by Demeter. Her daughter, your cousin Persephone has been kidnapped." Athena told Kim.

"Kidnapped by who?" Kim asked.

"By Lord Hades." Athena answered.

'Hades.' Kim thought. Kim could see why her aunt would come to her, it was a family affair only she could solve. She also knew that Demeter could physically do anything; Zeus had forbidden the gods to war with each other. A law that did not extend to Kim. In a way she kept most of the gods from acting out. Still she hated that they were using her as a scapegoat, but she supposed she couldn't let what happened to Persephone go without consequence.

Kim sighed. "Fine I'll go."

Athena smiled. "Thank you sister, much gratitude." Athena said.

'Yeah I'll bet.' Kim thought.

Athena then looked towards the tavern. "You should ready your men."

"No. I'll go alone. I will not have them unnecessarily risking their lives, because Hades can't keep his hands to himself." She said.

"You can't face Hades alone." Athena said. Certainly Kim knew she would die if she tried to attempt such a feat.

"I can and I will." She told Athena as she began to walk away from the tavern.

"You can't expect him to be lenient on you, just because you're his niece." Athena tried to tell her.

"I don't. Still I can't lead an entire arm into the depths of Hades, I'll need to be more stealthy. Now tell me how will I enter the realm of Hades?" She asked Athena.

"From the Island of Themiscyra. It's the closest place from here." Athena said.

Kim smiled. "Perfect." She said. She would get to see her friend Shego after three long years. "Are you coming with me Athena?" Kim asked as she noticed the goddess was still following her.

"No, I must return to Olympus." She said. "There is something I must discuss with Aphrodite." She told Kim. "You know Kim, you should come join us on Olympus. You would be welcome there." Athena said.

"Athena how many times have I told you, my place is here. With my family." Kim said. While the thought of living on Olympus had crossed her mind, she just couldn't leave everyone and everything behind.

"Give my regards to my father." Kim said as Athena watched her walk away.

**XX**

**Mt. Olympus**

Hera walked into the foyer, to see her older sister Demeter walking on the foyers second floor above. Feeling the need to console her sister walked up and followed behind her. It didn't take long for Hera to catch up either. She saw Demeter leaning on a balcony overlooking ancient Greece.

"Demeter." Hera called out to her.

Demeter glanced in her younger sister's direction but only briefly, before looking out over Greece again.

"She's out there somewhere Hera, I will get my daughter back." Demeter said.

"How will you do that, my husband has forbidden us to fight amongst one another, and there is no mortal brave enough to venture the realm of hades alone." Hera said.

"There is one Hera. Athena's champion, and my niece Kim." Demeter said turning to face her younger sibling.

"Oh, her." Hera said with much disdain in her voice.

"As we speak she is gearing herself up to head the island of Themiscyra and enter the realm of Hades." She told Hera.

"That's insane, it's suicide to go there alone." Hera said. Even though she was hoping the red head would not return alive, when she got a malicious idea.

Demeter saw the sudden change of expression on Hera's face. "Sister?" She said.

"Oh it's nothing. I just realized who we were talking about. Well Demeter I wish you the best of luck in getting Persephone home." Hera said as she walked away back into the foyer.

Hera had not forgotten how she was humiliated by the red head. She remembers over hearing what her fellow gods had to say about her, and did nothing but incite her rage. She may not have been able to break Hercules, but she will utterly crush Kim.

'I will find what she holds dear, and grind it to dust before her eyes. She will know what happens those who dare cross me.' Hera thought to herself.

She smiled to herself, those who have crossed have never lived to tell the tale, and neither would Kim. Hera came to a stop when she noticed she was standing near the edge of Mt. Olympus.

"I think it's time I pay my step daughter a visit." Hera said with an evil grin.

**XX**

Kim had made it back to her home, but she knew she could not stay long. She had stopped by to let her parents know that she was leaving out again. Her mother was the first to greet her having been preparing supper for her family.

"Home so soon, I thought you would have still been out celebrating with your friends." She said. "Well supper will be ready soon."

"I'm going to have to miss dinner mom, I have to leave out immediately." Kim told her.

"Why, you just got back?" She asked.

Kim sighed. "My cousin, the goddess Persephone has been kidnapped, and I have to go save her. Hades has her and it's up to me to bring her home." Kim said.

Her mother's eyes widened. "What? Kim that's suicide! You can't go there alone you'll die!" She shouted.

The outbursts from her mother caught her father's attention and he came rushing up wanting to know what had happened. "What's wrong dear?" He asked.

"Our daughter, she's- she's." She tried to say, but couldn't bring herself to repeat Kim's words.

"I'm going into Hades to rescue my cousin Persephone." She said.

His expression immediately changed. "I'll be damned before you go and do such a stupid thing. Why can't the gods go and rescue their own?" He asked.

"Because it is a law Zeus himself has passed, and it affects all except her." A voice said.

They turned to see a woman walking into their house. Kim immediately jumped in between her parents and the woman. "Hera." She growled as she reached for her long sword.

Hera in turn merely smiled at the red head. "It's been a while, child of Zeus."

**This is where we stop for now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, as we'll pick up where we left off. We also got to see how Kim got to where she is today and what Athena wanted from her after three years of not now for a little interactive Q and A with my readers. What do you think Hera has to gain by appearing before Kim, and is a visit going to be hostile or civilized? I can't wait to read your answers in the reviews. Have a nice day Everyone.**


	3. Chapter 2 To Themiscyra

**Ok guys I'm back with another God of KiGo Chapter. I hope you all are enjoying it so far, as I intend to give you all that Greek goodness. So without much to say today, let's get started with the chapter shall we.**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong solely to Disney, and this is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Ch.2 To Themiscyra**

"Why can't the gods rescue their own?" Kim's father argued as the red head announced her next task given to her by the gods. She must save Persephone from the clutches of Hades.

"Because it's a law Zeus himself has passed. A law that affects all on Olympus except her." A female voice said.

Kim and her parents turned to see a woman enter their home. The woman had raven black hair that she normally let drape down her back, but was tied into a ponytail, for a more regal look. She had blue eyes, the same unforgiving eyes that Kim stared into three years ago. She also sported a pair of feathered earrings, and a few more peacock feathers in her hair. She wore a dark red toga that split above her waist partially showing her breasts. She wore a creamy colored sash that matched her flawless skin. The sash had white pearl notches on it.

The goddess smiled as she looked at Kim and her family. "It's been a while child of Zeus." She said.

"Not long enough Hera." Kim said with great disdain as she gripped her sword.

Her parents looked at the woman before them. They were staring at the Hera, the wife of Zeus and queen of the gods. Kim's mother immediately rushed to her side, stopping her daughter.

"Kim, what are you doing? You cannot raise a blade towards the gods." She warned her daughter. She turned to look at Hera. "I am deeply sorry about this Hera. She isn't normally this insane." She quickly apologized as she turned to give Kim a look, insisting that she handed over the weapon.

"It's quite alright." Hera said with an amused smile. "I've merely come to speak with Athena's champion."

"Yeah, well I have nothing to say to you." Kim growled.

"It's been three years since we last "talked". The goddess said, as she disguised the last word.

Kim knew what she meant, and she could still remember that day like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

It was raining heavily that day. The rain washed the dirt from her face and the blood stains from her body. She looked down at the body of the Spartan general that she had just killed. Her mind was still racing, but she knew who the cause of this war was. Hera in attempt to ruin Kim's life had tried to destroy everything she held dear. Hera was such a jealous goddess, and Kim couldn't understand why Hera had chosen her to vent her frustration out on. She jumped a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see the reassuring face of her friend Ronnicus. He too sported some new battle scars but they were nothing life threatening. Not wanting to stay on the war torn land any longer she followed Ronnicus back to rejoin their troops.

That's when they heard it, the roar of thunder. A scream could be heard as it echoed for miles. Kim stopped dead in her tracks and looked up as someone came out of the sky and landed a few feet away. The woman had an otherworldly glow around her and was clad in gold battle armor. Her breastplate had an image of a white bird on it and it had gold wings attached to her back with peacock designs. Her stomach was left exposed as the armor formed a golden fauld around her waist. Her arms, hands and shins, were also covered in the armor plating as the goddess stared at Kim.

Her black hair blowing in the wind. The woman screamed out again. "You ruined my beautiful plans! Why won't you just die!"

"Hera." Kim said to herself. Kim instantly became enraged with the goddess.

The others were shocked and surprised to see one of the Olympians in person and from the looks of it, Kim had done something to piss her off.

Kim wielded her longsword as she pointed the blade at Hera. "One question. Why me? What have I ever done to you Hera?" She asked the goddess.

"You were born." Hera told her.

That was all Kim needed to hear. With that the two women rushed in and crossed blades. Ronnicus and their troops didn't budge a muscle as the two women went at each other for two days straight. Lightning crashed out as Kim finally started using her powers. She couldn't break Hera's armor no matter how hard she swung the blade. The goddess laughed as she knocked Kim back. The demi-god was showing signs of fatigue after two whole days. She rushed the red head and swung her sword which Kim blocked. Hera expected this and she kicked Kim in her stomach, knocking her on her back. Hera then planted her sharp heels on Kim's breastplate as she placed her sword by her neck.

Hera laughed as she looked in to Kim's eyes. "Die bastard child of Zeus!" She declared.

Before she could sever Kim's head, the girl acted first. She thrusted her sword forward and struck Hera in her exposed stomach. The goddess screamed out as Kim pressed the blade deeper until it pierced her back. Kim removed the blade and Hera fell to the ground. Kim rose and stood over the goddess as she raised her sword.

She cried out as she drove the blade down, but instead of piercing Hera's skull she crashed the blade down next to her head. Hera's eyes were wide with shock, she had just been spared by a mortal. Her life was in the hands of this red headed harlot, and instead of giving her a warrior's death she had disgraced her by sparing her.

Hera's face went from confused to angry. "You wretched little whore! How dare you do this to me! To your goddess! Zeus will have your head for wounding me." Hera threatened.

"Then let him come. I'll face the wrath of Olympus all by myself if I have to. Still you should consider yourself lucky, I don't cut your head off. I didn't want to lower myself to your standards. Hera I want you to live knowing, such shame and disgrace. Knowing that a mere mortal holds your life in her hands. Live with the shame for the rest of your immortal life." Kim said as she grabbed her sword.

She rejoined Ronnicus and the others and they left the wounded goddess with her thoughts and inner rage.

**Flashback End**

Kim nor Hera would forget that day. Hera clutched her stomach where the girl before her had wounded her. Hera decided to make herself comfortable and took a seat smiling at Kim and gesturing for her to join the goddess.

"I rather stand thank you very much." Kim told her.

"Suit yourself." Hera said. "Now onto business."

Kim looked to her parents; they could see it in her eyes. She wanted to talk to the goddess alone. They bid Hera a fond farewell and stepped out of the room. Kim spoke first.

"You have some nerve showing your face before me Hera." Kim told her.

"Believe me, I would not be here even if Zeus himself forced me to come. However I will see to it that you rescue my niece Persephone, for Demeter. Hades will kill you as soon as you step foot into his realm, and if he doesn't then its denizens will." Hera informed her. "As much as I would love to see you perish in the most painful way possible, I cannot allow you to die just yet. Partly because I want to kill you myself." Hera admitted.

"Now, there's a shocker." Kim said with a deadpanned expression. Her arms folded over her chest.

Hera then reached inside her toga, which put Kim on edge. Hera then pulled out a silver pendant. The pendant had the face of the Titan Rhea, Hera's mother on it. She tossed the pendant to Kim. "Wear this pendant on your journey. It will bring you much luck, it once belonged to my mother Rhea. I expect it back." She said.

"What does it do?" Kim asked the goddess, still suspicious.

"It will stop you Hades from ripping out your soul with ease. The more of your godly essence you put into it, the stronger you will become." Hera told her. The goddess then stood up at this time Kim's parents had returned.

Hera had then grabbed Kim and pulled her into an embrace. "May all of Olympus see your safe return." She said. Hera then broke the embrace and walked out of the house.

"How lucky were we to be graced by a goddess?" Kim's mother Anne asked.

"Very." Her Husband James agreed. "The odds of seeing one of them in person is."

"Weren't you just complaining about them?" Kim asked, interrupting her father.

"That was before Hera showed up. She just blessed you to have a safe journey from Hades." He said as if his prayers had been answered.

"Yeah, well I don't feel very blessed." Kim said. She decided that instead of telling her parents on how flawed their logic is, she opted for the chance to leave for Themiscyra.

Kim left for Themiscyra on her own, leaving her army and family behind in Athens. Eventhough Hera had so called blessed Kim with good fortune on her journey, her parents prayed heavily to Poseidon that she have a safe voyage across the sea.

**XX**

**Mt. Olympus**

While on Mt Olympus Zeus was watching his daughter. He knew Hera had a plan to destroy the demi-god, but he decided to see if she was stronger enough to handle her challenges. He stroked his beard as he sat in his throne, that's when his fellow goddess and eldest sister Hestia walked in.

"Zeus, a word?" She asked.

He looked up as she walked around in front of him. "What is it Hestia?" He replied.

"It's about our sister Hera. Is it really ok for her to torment your children? First she puts Hercules through hell and now Kim. She makes them suffer for your actions." Hestia told him.

He glared at her, making her step back. "What are you trying to say Hestia?" He asked his older sister.

"That they don't deserve this. Zeus I can see her down there just as well as you can. I've watched Hera torment those who deserve it, and those who don't. If you don't make her stop, then I will." Hestia said to her younger brother.

"Hestia you know I've forbidden it for us to fight amongst ourselves. If you continue this foolish idea of yours I'll have no choice but to stop you." He told her.

"Do your worst." She said, and she turned to leave the throne room.

Zeus then charged his hand with lightning and struck Hestia. She screamed out as she felt the currents of electricity rush through her body.

"You'd…kill…your own sister?" She asked.

"You'd dare disobey me?" He asked as he continued to shock her.

"Hera's…actions….threaten to…to destroy all…..of Olympus." She said.

Zeus immediately ceased his action of shocking her. Hestia fell to her knees breathing hard. "How so?" He asked.

Hestia slowly sat up and looked at him. "The girl possesses extraordinary talents, she not only possesses super human strength like your son Hercules, but she can throw bolts of lightning. She has bested Hera once already in battle ultimately sparing your wife's life." Hestia explained, as the numbness in her body began to subside.

"I don't see how that…"

"Hera was wearing her battle armor. Armor she had Hephaestus craft for her. No mortal weapon would be able to pierce her so long as she wore it, and yet Kim was able to." Hestia reminded him.

Zeus thought back to three years ago. He remembered seeing Hera bleeding heavily from her stomach. He was upset with Kim for wielding a blade against a god, but more importantly his wife. He had decided against punishing Kim in hopes that her victory would dissuade Hera from having those thoughts on any of his other demi-god children.

"Hera attacks her, because she feels threatened by Kim. She probably fears being replaced by her and this fear of hers will reflect on all of Olympus. Think about it, Kim possesses extraordinary potential just like her father. What if Hera provokes Kim into attacking Olympus?" Hestia asked him.

Zeus had never considered that. Kim was indeed strong, but would she really challenge all of Olympus for the actions of one? Surely she knew that would mean she would have to fight Athena and Artemis, the two goddesses Kim seems to value most. He would have to keep Kim's power in check and he knew how. Unfortunately he knew what he was about to do, would play into Hera's favor but it was for the good of all on Olympus.

**XX**

**Out On the Sea**

Night had fallen, and Kim knew when the sun rose again, she would see the island of Themiscyra. The sky was calm, so she figured she could get a good night's rest. However the thoughts of seeing Shego again kept her up. Three years have passed since the she last talked to the Amazonian. A part of her even wondered if Shego still remembered who she was. She was also excited to see her mother Hippolyta again as well. Both would be a sight for sore eyes and the island would be a nice change of scenery for her.

Kim closed her eyes as she let the thoughts drift around in her head. She was almost asleep when she felt the ship rock violently. Kim sat up immediately, she knew it was not a storm, and there were no clouds in the sky. Still she had to go make sure everything would be in working order, or her paranoia would get the better of her.

She walked out onto the deck, to see the night sky with no signs of storm clouds anywhere. She looked around when she felt the ship rock again. She stumbled a bit as well, but stood her ground. Looking to her left she saw a tentacle splash back into the sea, sending a wave of water onto the deck. Kim had a very bad feeling about what was going on.

Looking around she spotted another tentacle rise up and latch onto the ship. It was followed by two more to Kim's left. Kim got a good luck and could see that the tentacles had suction cups on them. That's when the sea next to her exploded. She was drenched in short term rain water as a loud roar bellowed through her ears. Looking up her eyes went wide with complete shock as she was staring into the eyes of the beast said to have devoured countless ships.

"The Kraken."

**Track list**

**Hera Appears- Enthroned on Mount Olympus- God of War**

**Kim vs. Hera Flashback- Shadow Zeus Fight-God of war 3**

**Hera talks to Kim- Flute of Calliope- God of War Chains of Olympus**

**Zeus and Hestia- Fog of Morpheus- God of War Chains of Olympus**

**Rise of the Kraken-Waking the Sleeping Giant-God of War 2**

**End, well guys do you think that Kim will survive? Will Hera's pendant save her or destroy her and was the Kraken sent by Zeus in order to protect Olympus from a probable threat? You'll find out in the next coming chapters. Have a good night and stay safe.**


	4. Chapter 3 Arrival on Themiscyra

**Ok guys are you ready to continue your adventure through ancient Greece? I am too, however the gods will have their turn to shine in this chapter, so Kim's part in this will be small. So let's see where did we leave off? Ahh yes, the Kraken. Let's see how Kim is fairing shall we?**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong solely to Disney, and this is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Ch.3 Arrival on Themiscyra **

Kim looked around as the kraken's hold grew tighter on the ship. If she didn't do something fast she would be making her trip to Hades sooner than she would like. She ran to remove one of the tentacles on the boat, when the kraken brought one down on top of her. The boat rocked from the impact, but luckily Kim was able to catch the kraken's tentacle. She pushed it off the boat, as she searched for something to fight against the beast.

The ship's captain ran up onto the deck. "What's going on?" He asked.

He received his answer when another tentacle gripped the ship. "By the gods!" He exclaimed.

"My sword, get it for me!" Kim told him.

The captain nodded and went to fetch her weapon as more of the crew came aboard to battle the creature. They cut at its tentacles but weren't strong enough to do any damage. The kraken brought two of its tentacles up and grabbed two of the men, pulling them under. Kim rushed the boats side, in an attempt to remove one of the creature's tentacles.

"If I don't hurry, we'll all be sunk." She said.

Kim charged her hands with lightning, and gave a small jolt to the kraken. The kraken roared out as it removed the tentacle and released its hold onto the boat. Kim smiled figuring that she had a strategy, but it wasn't long before the kraken wrapped its tentacle around the boat and applied pressure to it. Kim cursed the creature, as she electrified her fists, but was shaken off balance by the kraken.

"Kim!" The captain called out to her.

Kim turned to see the captain holding her sword. He tossed it and Kim grabbed it out of the air. She smiled as she could finally deal with the beast.

"Now where were we?" She asked the kraken. "Ah yes, I do believe this is the part where I kick your ass off of my ship." The Athenian said.

The kraken roared as it lifted one of its tentacles up and was preparing to smash Kim. Kim smiled as she cut through the tentacle with ease, causing the kraken to roar out in pain. The rest of the crew cheered as Kim had dealt a blow to the mighty sea creature. The creature wasn't done yet, it smashed through the bow of the ship, killing a small group of the crew in the process.

"Damn it." Kim said as the ship began to sink. "Now how am I supposed to get there?" She asked herself.

However Kim knew before she could even think of getting to Themiscyra she would have to deal with the kraken first. She rushed forward avoiding the tentacles as they slammed down crushing and destroying the ship. She leapt up into the air and stabbed the kraken in its head. The kraken roared as it released its grip on the ship, letting the boat sink to the bottom. The kraken quickly submerged itself under the water, but not before taking Kim with it. Wrapping her in its tentacles, it quickly dragged her under.

**XX**

**Mt. Olympus**

On Mt. Olympus the gods were called by Zeus, the only ones that did not show were Hera and Hades. Among them were Ares, Hestia, Demeter, Poseidon, Athena, Hermes, Artemis, Hephaestus, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Zeus himself.

"Father why have you summoned us all?" Ares asked.

"It has been brought to my attention that the very foundations of Olympus may be in peril if we do not rally together." He said.

"By what? By whom?" Apollo asked.

"By Kim." Hestia answered.

"That's absurd, Kim would never attack Olympus." Athena said, quick to defend her demi-god sister.

"I agree with Athena, what could possibly lead you to think such things?" Artemis said.

"I predict her feud with my sister Hera, will undoubtly bring much chaos upon Olmypus." Hestia said.

"So what do you propose we do about Kim? If you want I could crush her." Ares suggested.

"No!" Demeter said. "She has proven that she can be trusted. She has completed whatever task we gave her without fail or complaint." Demeter told them. "If anything it is Hera we need to stop."

"What would you suggest dear aunt? That we choose the life of one mere mortal over that of an Olympian?" Ares asked, with a little resentment.

"That mere mortal is your sister Ares."

"She is no sister of mine!" Ares shot back.

"You forget Ares; she has the potential to become an Olympian." Aphrodite told him.

"You say that because she was able to satisfy your needs Aphrodite. Which by the way have you told your husband about?" Ares said as he nodded to Hephaestus.

"Just like I haven't told him about us." She responded.

Ares was about to respond, when Hephaestus spoke. "You both must take me for a fool." He said. "I have known for a long time about your infidelity, Aphrodite. It's by my father's law that I haven't bashed in both of your skulls." Hephaestus said.

"You think you can challenge me Smith God?" Ares said stepping forward.

"Oh my, it seems this Kim has you all worked up. Are you that frightened of her Ares?" Hermes said teasing the War God.

"Do you want a piece of me Hermes?" Ares growled.

Hermes laughed. "I prefer someone more my speed. Don't go thinking just because you caught Aphrodite, means you're fast enough to catch me."

"What are you implying Hermes?" Aphrodite said as she rose from her seat.

"Nothing dear, at least nothing I'd expect you to understand." Hermes replied.

"Why you little bastard." Aphrodite growled.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus said as he slammed his fist down, causing sparks to shoot out, as thunder echoed throughout Olympus. "I did not summon you here to listen to your petty grievances! We are here to discuss the future of Olympus. Now sit down." He said.

Aphrodite, Ares, Hermes and Hephaestus did as they were ordered and without protest.

"Brother if I may speak." Poseidon said. Zeus nodded, allowing him to take the floor.

"I have watched her sail my seas for years now. Just as I have watched Hercules. The girl has promise, and potential. You say that she may become a threat to Olympus, but what if she were made an ally?" Poseidon asked. "Surely she deserves that much."

"Yes, I agree with Poseidon." Artemis said. "She would make a wonderful Olympian."

"But she does not aspire to be an Olympian." Athena told her. "She wishes to remain on earth with her mortal family."

"And it's on earth she shall remain." A voice added, drawing attention to the chamber doors.

They all looked to see Hera entering the room.

"Hera." Artemis said.

"Sorry I'm late I was out running errands, but it looks like I've returned just in time." Hera said. "Now tell me what could have possessed you dear brother to think that a mere mortal such as herself is worthy of the title Olympian?" She questioned Poseidon.

"Well, for one she bested you in battle, dear sister." Poseidon told her with a smirk.

Hera gritted her teeth, but regained her composure. She strode past everyone as she took her seat next to Zeus. "Well, we'll see if she'll be worthy of anything after she faces Hades." Hera said with great confidence.

Hestia and Demeter glared at their sister. "Hera what have you done?" Demeter asked.

"Nothing really, I just gave her a good luck charm is all." Hera said with a shrug.

"That's unlike you." Hermes said.

"Yes, quite unlike you. What charm did you give her?" Hestia asked.

"Our mother's necklace." Hera smiled.

"What!?" Hestia and Demeter said.

"Mother's necklace will drain her of her demi-god powers." Hestia said.

"Exactly." Hera replied.

"How do you expect her to traverse the realm of Hades?" Artemis asked.

"I don't." She said.

"You would endanger the life of my daughter?" Demeter growled.

"She'll rescue Persephone, but it will come at a price." Hera told her fellow Olympians.

"Your fear of this child, has gone too far Hera." Demeter told her.

"I do not fear her." Hera corrected her. "My reasons are simple. Since I cannot take out my aggression on you." She said looking at Zeus. "I'll make your children suffer." Hera said with a wicked smile. "However, if you want me to stop let us take a vote. Agreed?" She asked.

Everyone nodded. "However, those whose feelings would affect the votes will not be allowed to participate, this will extend Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and myself." Hera said. "Majority vote decides on what Zeus will have to do, after all it is for the good of all Olympus." She said.

Zeus grunted. "Fine. All in favor?" He asked. Hestia, Demeter, and Poseidon raised their hands. "All against?" Ares, Hermes and Apollo raised theirs.

"It would seem we have reached a stalemate, and need the vote of another." Hera stated.

"Who would we get to cast their vote? Eris, Selene, Triton, Harmonia? Or maybe we should ask Dionysus?" Hermes proposed.

"No, this vote is special, and would require the vote of someone special." Hera spoke up.

"Who do you suggest we ask?" Apollo asked.

"Hades." Hera answered.

"Hades?" Athena questioned. "Why should we allow Hades vote to pass judgment? Surely he would vote against Kim."

"Do you have a problem with my decision Athena?" Hera asked.

"I" Athena was about to say when she heard Kim calling out to her.

'Kim is in trouble!' Athena said in her thoughts.

Athena quickly stood. "Excuse me everyone." She said as she quickly excused herself from the room.

She rushed out to the balcony looking out in the direction Kim had traveled to Themiscyra. 'Athena, give me strength.' She heard Kim say.

Acting quickly Athena clasped her hands together and prayed hard, channeling some of her energy to Kim.

**XX**

Kim was struggling to free herself as the kraken continued to drag her under. She couldn't free her arms, to cut through the creature's tentacle, and she was running out of air.

'Athena, give me strength!' She asked.

Moments later Kim could feel herself surging with energy. Athena had answered her prayers and amplified Kim's on strength greatly. Pouring some of her strength into the necklace she broke free of the kraken's grip, and charged her hands with electricity.

**Hours later**

Two women were riding along the coastline on patrol. They exchanged words about their days events and laughed and what not. They both wore similar armor a chestplate, helmet, armor protecting their legs and shins, and a fauld. One woman had cream colored skin, complete with blue eyes and the other had pale skin, with dark green eyes.

They continued to ride down the coast, when the one of them spotted something lying on the beach.

"Shego, what is that?" The woman asked the pale woman.

Shego looked to her right and squinted. "It looks….like a body!" She said. "Come on." She told her comrade as she got off her horse and quickly went to go expect the body.

The two women got closer and Shego's eyes widened when she saw the red hair. "It can't be." She said.

"Shego do you know her?" The amazon asked.

"I do." Shego said as she kneeled down and rolled the body over, revealing an unconscious Kim.

**Well Kim has finally made it to Themiscyra, though it wasn't how she intended it to be. Meanwhile the gods discuss her future, will Kim have a future or will she have to spend eternity in the pits of Tartarus? Don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts and have a nice day you guys, I mean seriously enjoy yourselves, its nice out today.. Well, why are you still reading this author note? GO!**


	5. Chapter 4 Island of the Amazons

**Ok guys it's time for God of KiGo in this part of Kim's flashback we see how she built a romantic relationship with the amazon Shego. There may be little to no appearances from the Gods of Olympus, but who's to say right? Anyway it's time to start the new chapter.**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong solely to Disney, and this is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Ch.4 Island of the Amazons**

**A day later**

Kim awoke to see that she was in a room. The room was finely decorated and had a small statue of the Goddess Artemis in the corner. She sat up and noticed that she wasn't wearing her armor from when she had fought the kraken. She had on a himation, a piece of cloth that was usually worn over a chiton, but looked similar to a cloak. She looked to her right and saw a window, outside the window a bright and colorful bird sat on a tree chirping. Kim got up and walked over to the window and looked out of it. There she noticed that she was overlooking a jungle, and could see a beach in the distance.

'Where…am I?' Kim thought to herself.

"I see you're finally awake." A feminine voice said making Kim turn around.

Kim looked to see a woman with pale skin, and long dark raven hair. Her hair had a green tint to it, she was wearing a chiton with the symbol of the amazons on it and a silver tiara on her head. The woman smiled at Kim when the red head had turned to face her.

"Shego?" Kim asked.

"The one and only." She replied.

Kim ran over to her and hugged her friend. "It's been far too long. Three years." Kim told her.

"I agree, I missed kicking your demi-god butt." The pale amazon replied with a grin.

"Last I checked we were tied Shego." Kim told her.

"Then I think we are overdue for a rematch." Shego said. "However mother wishes to speak with you as soon as you woke. So let's not keep her waiting."

Kim nodded and the two made their way outside. They came across more amazons, those that were dressed in armor patrolled around their city, while the other women went about their daily duty.

"I see this place is as busy as ever." Kim noted as she looked around.

Shego nodded. "We work tirelessly day in and day out, following the orders of the gods." Shego answered.

"Sounds like we both have a lot on our plates." Kim said, to which Shego agreed.

"How long have I been out?" She asked the raven haired warrior.

"Hmmm, about a day at the most." Shego answered.

This time it was Kim's turn to nod, it seemed that the fight with the kraken took more out of her than she had expected. Kim took in the sights to see that some things have changed on the island and for the better. However she noticed that her best friend has grown to be more attractive.

Ever since she had her run in with Aphrodite, Kim saw women in a whole new light. So she supposed it was her hormones talking, but once she started thinking about it her mind wouldn't stop.

Shego noticed her companion glancing her way, and when Shego looked in her direction the red head looked away. This action had gone on for several minutes.

"Ok I now we're not going to play this little game are we Kim?" Shego asked. "If there is something on your mind then say it." Shego told her.

"Right." Kim responded. "It's just that I have been wondering. Since Themiscyra is an all-female populated place and no men are allowed on the island, I was wondering if you ever got lonely." Kim said.

"Well we amazons, do get to leave the island only when we wish to give birth to next generation. So I suppose some of us do get lonely and others do not." Shego answered.

"Well, what about you?" The red head asked.

"Me?" Shego questioned. "I have seen what the men beyond our islands borders are like. I don't like them, I don't like how they treat women, and are undeserving of those women, let alone an amazon such as myself." Shego stated. "I am not the only amazon who thinks this way either. So majority of us stay here, where we are most content."

Kim nodded. "I can understand your logic. Still you don't get lonely? No one to special to share your most intimate moments with." Kim asked her.

"Here on Themiscyra we are taught that are duties as Amazons come first, and everything else comes second." Shego answered her.

"But still you amazons are women too." Kim told her.

Shego wondered why Kim was asking so many questions. She knew the red head had a curious mind, just not that kind of curious of a mind. Did something happen to change her mind?

"Why are you asking me about my personal life anyway?" The pale woman decided to ask.

"I was just curious is all. It's just that I can't picture someone with your looks staying single for so long." Kim replied.

The answer made Shego blush, she looked away from the red head. 'Did Kim just call me pretty?' Shego thought to herself.

Shego looked back to the red head, who was back to taking in the sights of the island. Now that Shego thought about, Kim had an attractive figure, as well as the looks that screamed wife material. By looking at her one would never guess that she was a general of her own army.

They soon came upon the palace where Shego's mother, Hippolyta, Queen of the amazons resided. Shego opened the doors and they entered the building. There were more statues of Artemis here as well as some of Athena. The sculptures were stunning and beautiful to look at. Each one depicting the very glory the two Goddesses portrayed.

They came to a stop, when they reach two white marble doors.

"You ready?" Shego asked.

Kim merely nodded, and Shego opened the doors. Both women entered to find Queen Hippolyta sitting on her throne surrounded by her best soldiers. She had long raven hair like her daughter, but her eyes were blue instead of green. Like Kim she was wearing a himation, but Hippolyta's were more regal looking and bore the symbol of the amazons.

Kim and Shego kneeled before the queen, before Shego spoke. "Mother I have brought Kim before you, as you had requested." She told her mother.

"Thank you daughter." Hippolyta spoke. "You both may rise."

Kim and Shego rose to their feet and looked Hippolyta in her blue eyes, waiting to hear what the queen had to say to the red head.

"I am pleased to see you well Athenian. In the year you have spent on the island training with us, you have become like a second daughter to me, so you can imagine the joy I am feeling after seeing you again." Hippolyta said with a smile. "However I must know what brings you to this island."

"I was told to come here by Athena, she has come to me with yet another task given to her by the gods." Kim told the queen.

"A task, and what task would need of you to come to Themiscyra?" She asked.

"I am to rescue the Goddess Persephone from Hades himself." Kim stated.

Everyone's eyes went wide when Kim made her bold statement. Shego herself stared at the red head wide eyed, thinking that the girl had gone mad. She was glad to see that everyone else in the room thought the same as well.

"Hades? You wish to travel to the underworld alone? That's madness child." Hippolyta.

"Surely you don't mean to face him all by yourself. You would surely be destroyed." The amazon known as Antiope spoke.

"I do. I am to rescue Persephone, not take the life of a god." Kim answered.

"Then tell me how do you hope to face the god of the underworld then?" Hippolyta asked the Athenian.

"With this." Kim said pulling out the pendant given to her by Hera. "This pendant belonged to Hera's mother the Titan Rhea. The mother of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades himself." Kim said.

Hippolyta knew well the story of Hera and her brothers and sisters, and their rise to power after the defeat of their father the Titan Cronus. Still what power could such a small trinket possess that could harm a god?

"I have another question for you." Hippolyta spoke after a long silence had gripped the room.

"Rumors from beyond our shores have reached our ears. Is it true that you have not only fought Hera in battle, but that you have bested her as well?" Hippolyta asked.

Kim nodded. "I have faced and beaten Hera in combat three years ago your highness." The red head confirmed.

Shego shared the same shocked expression as the others. Kim had admitted to having defeated Hera in battle. To the amazons that was an amazing feat, not only did she beat the queen of the gods, but the most powerful woman in existence according to the amazons.

Hippolyta could see why the girl was so adamant about fighting Hades. "I can tell by the look in your eyes, that there is nothing I can do to convince otherwise. So I recommend training with my sisters Antiope and Penthesilea." Hippolyta said as the two amazons stepped forward.

"I would be honored." Kim said.

"Then bring me along as well." Shego said.

"No!" Hippolyta immediately objected.

"But why mother? Would you let Kim go alone and face certain doom?" She questioned her mother.

"Our duties are to the gods first, everything else.."

"Comes second, yes I know that mother. Have you considered that by helping Kim rescue Persephone that we are fulfilling our duties to that gods?" Shego questioned her again.

"If that was the case, they would have asked for our assistance. They asked for Kim's, clearly she possesses talents that no amazon could accomplish on her own, the most we can do is help her prepare for journey." Hippolyta said calmly.

"I don't believe you. Mother I am a grown woman, I am capable of making my own choices. I know that you don't want to lose your only daughter, but you have to come to accept my abilities." Shego said.

"You may not listen to me as your mother, but you will obey me as your queen. I forbid you from going down there, and this will be the last we speak of it." Hippolyta ordered.

"Mother." Shego was going to protest.

"I will not repeat myself." The queen said.

Kim placed her hand onto Shego's shoulders, letting the amazon know that she would be alright. Shego however bid her mother a farewell before quickly walking out of the room. Kim looked back to Hippolyta before bowing and following after the amazon.

Hippolyta sighed before rising up from her throne. "Hippolyta." Antiope called out to her.

"I'll be fine, Antiope. I just need to seek guidance. Make sure Kim will be strong enough for her battle, I will return shortly." Hippolyta said.

**XX**

Hippolyta had walked further back into her palace. She walked into a room where several giant statues sat. She only came here when she needed to seek council with the gods. She walked into the center, surrounded by the statues and she began to pray.

After several minutes one of the statues lit up with a glow. "Hippolyta, it is rare that we hear from you." The statue of Artemis said.

"The Athenian Kim, has come to my island. She says that the gods have tasked her with rescuing Persephone. I wish to know if there is anything I can do to assist her." Hippolyta asked.

That's when the statue of Athena came to life as well. "The amazons are to stay above ground and make sure the gates to Hades are trespassed, inward or out." Athena spoke. "You are to open the gates, but you are not to pass through them."

Hippolyta nodded. "Yes my goddesses, I shall go and make the necessary preparations." Hippolyta said as the glow from the statues faded.

Hippolyta rose and turned to walk away, when another statue came to life.

"Hippolyta is that you?" A male voice echoed.

She froze in place as she recognized that voice. "You, what do you want?" She asked.

"Now is that anyway to speak your god, or your father?" The voice said.

"Forgive me Ares, but a lot has happened today, and I must go and prepare for it." Hippolyta said wanting to end the conversation with her father.

"Why don't you tell me all about it. Come sit, I don't get many chances to speak with my daughters, so let us talk." Ares said to Hippolyta.

**This is where the chapter comes to a close. The next chapter we see Kim and Shego grow closer to each other, as well as the gods continue their debate over Kim. Also I know that this is a KiGo story, but with you all finding out that Hippolyta is the daughter of Ares, and Shego is her daughter, what does that make Shego to Ares and what does that make her status? Now think about what Kim is to Zeus and Ares, and then you'll have your answer to what Kim and Shego are to each other than just lovers. Now remember ancient Greece is no stranger to this as it was common everywhere. First person to answer this question in the review gets a prize. The prize will be an epic God of KiGo picture drawn to your liking.**


	6. Chapter 5 Princess of Themiscyra

**Ok guys so I'm back with another God of KiGo chapter, and before we begin I have a quick announcement. Slvr0107 your KiGo requested picture is up on my deviantart account, now bear in mind that I haven't drawin anything KiGo related in a while so Shego my abiity to draw Shego was a bit rusty. Next for those who are also reading my Midoriichi fanfiction story, I have another challenge for you. I have posted the long awaited picture of the Jigoku Ryoken on my deviantart page raischenzo. Now I want to know who can guess this character's identity, if it even has one. Details of the reward is in the description of the image. Last announcement, I haven't been uploading because I have just recently acquired the dlc for dark souls. As you know I've been wanting to write a fanfiction story about it. Now with the dlc I have the means to do so. So be on the look out for the prologue to Dark souls: The Chosen Undead.**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong solely to Disney, and this is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Ch. 5 Princess of Themiscyra**

Kim walked off to find Shego, she seemed upset, although that was putting it mildly. Her mother had forbidden her from assisting Kim on her mission. Kim could understand Hippolyta's reasoning after all her parents did not want her to go into the realm of Hades either.

Still she thought it best to go find her friend and set things straight with her. Kim decided to search the training grounds first, and was right to do so. She found Shego there with sword in hand venting her frustration on the practice dummies. She was slashing through them with all the strength she could muster.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Shego grumbled as she continued her assault. "I'm a grown ass woman I can handle myself!"

"Shego, she only worries for your safety." Kim said as she walked up to her.

"Go away Kim, shouldn't you be getting for your mission?" Shego asked.

"My mission can wait. I want to make sure my friend is well." Kim said.

"I'm fine." Shego grunted.

"You're not fine. Shego you have to understand your mother's reasoning. I'm afraid I have to agree with her, I don't want you going on this mission with me either." Kim told her.

"So you too think that I am weak, is that it?" Shego asked as she faced the redhead.

"Quite the opposite, I just don't want someone close to me getting hurt. If I had to choose someone to watch my back, you'd be my first choice Shego. I trust your skills as a warrior, I truly do, but not on this mission." Kim said.

Shego craned her eyebrow at Kim. "Explain yourself. How do you trust me, and yet at the same time you do not?" She asked.

"The gods have given me a task I myself am not sure I can complete. The realm of Hades is no place for mortals like ourselves. Besides I don't want them dragging others into their affairs." Kim told Shego.

"Too late for that Kim. I'm an amazon remember? We live to serve the gods." Shego reminded her.

"Yes, but it doesn't require you to make a perilous journey to the underworld." Kim protested.

"Wrong! What the hell do you think we're doing on this island? We make sure that nothing gets in or out of the gates to hades. A year ago I had to stop Hades' beast from running loose." Shego huffed.

"Cerberus? You fought Cerberus?" Kim asked with a stunned look.

"I whooped his ass!" Shego corrected the redhead. "Ever since then mother has been acting strange." Shego said.

**XX**

Hippolyta stood before several statues, one was lit with a godly essence. That statued belonged to the war god Ares. Hippolyta frowned as her father requested that they speak.

"I have nothing to say to you." Hippolyta spoke.

"However I do. I wish to know when will you finally divulge the truth to your daughter? When will she learn of her heritage?" Ares asked.

"Never, the less she knows of you the better." Hippolyta spoke.

"Really, I think she would be elated to know of her relation to a god of Olympus." Ares proclaimed.

"Stay away from my daughter Ares. I know it was you who set Hades' beast free last time." She told him.

"Hippolyta you cannot deny her lust for battle. Did you see how pleased she was in the battle against Cerberus? It's in her blood, as it is in yours. You have no right to deny who she is." He told her.

"You are not her parent, I am!" Hippolyta roared.

"You'd best watch your tongue Hippolyta or have you forgotten whom you're speaking with? Daughter or not I am not above punishing you." Ares said as he shook the room with his power.

Hippolyta was unmoved, if there was one god she did not fear it was her father Ares. "Letting Athena sentence us to this island for eternity was punishment enough. I cannot think of a worse fate." Hippolyta told him.

"Oh no, I can." Ares replied.

"Don't you even dare consider tormenting Shego." She growled.

"Oh it is not me you should worry about. It is my father's demigod whore you should be watching closely. Tainted by Aphrodite's touch she is sure to drag Shego down with her. It is only a matter of time Hippolyta." Ares said as the glow from his statue faded.

Hippolyta only glared at his statue before taking her leave from the temple.

**XX**

While Hippolyta was wrapping up her conversation with Ares, Kim was wrapping up her conversation with Shego.

"Kim why can't you understand that I want to come with you?" Shego said as she got in the red heads face.

"Why can't you understand on why I don't want you to go?" Kim said as she refused to back down.

"Like hell I would a let a friend go down there by herself. Kim I don't want you to die." Shego told her.

"I can say the same. Shego you will stay here even if I have to force you myself." Kim told Shego.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" Shego said shoving Kim.

Kim stumbled back a bit, she was quick to shove Shego back as well. Shego went to push Kim again, this time with the intent to put the younger woman on her rear. However Kim reversed her and smacked her in the face.

Shego growled, she was mad that Kim sided with her mother. She was sure that her friend would understand her position after all they were kindred spirits. However Kim had a different outlook on the situation. In Kim's mind no one else needed to get caught up in this. This was the gods problem, a family affair between her and her Olympian family.

Shego rushed Kim her fists flying. Kim put up her guard as she blocked Shego's advances. Shego figured that Kim would change her mind after she knocked some sense into her. She tripped Kim, but Kim was quick to recover. Kim struck hard, hitting Shego in the face and knocking her to the ground.

Not too far away, was Hippolyta. She had overheard their brief conversation and was glad to see that Kim had a clear understanding of her choice. She just wished Shego could get it through her thick skull. Unfortunately she inherited Hippolyta's stubborn will, which she got from her father. She continued to watch as Kim walked up to Shego.

"Shego stop this. No matter what you'll do I'll never let you accompany me." Kim said.

"So you would knowingly rush to your death?" Shego asked.

"If it keeps you from rushing to yours, then yes." Kim answered.

Shego's eyes widened at Kim's response. Was Kim trying to protect her as well, and if so then from what? However Shego still would not just lie there and wait for her answer.

"You're a fool, Kim." Shego said as she used her legs to grab Kim's legs and bring her to the ground.

She quickly climbed on top of Kim bringing Kim's arms to her back and pinning her there. "You're making a big mistake Shego." Kim warned her.

"Yeah, not from where I'm standing. Looks like you have no choice but to bring me along." Shego smirked.

"And if I refused?" Kim said with a sly grin.

"I'll break both of arms." Shego quipped.

Kim's smile deepened which puzzled Shego. Why was she smiling? Her answer came in the form of Kim activating her ability to generate lightning. Lightning coursed through her arms and hands shocking Shego. She jumped off of Kim, as sparks of lightning coursed through her body. She could feel her body going numb, and could hardly move.

"Stay down." Kim told Shego. As she stood above her, her arms and hands still crackling with lightning.

"Damn it Kim, why can't you just understand. I think dearly of you, and I don't want to see you die." Shego said concern in her eyes.

"As do I Shego. I have been thinking of you a lot lately. For several years, you've been on my mind. Only earlier did I understand why. Shego when I go down there, yes I will be faced with certain death, and I may very well die. But if I were too die, at least I could die knowing that would be safe." Kim told her. "However if I do survive, then I'll have something driving me. Something pushing me forward to not fail in my mission, something driving me to return back to the world of the living." Kim said.

"What are you talking about? Your words make no sense." Shego told her.

"It's you Shego. You will be my light in the dark realm of the underworld. Just knowing that you'll be waiting for me, praying for my safe return. You say you think dearly of me, I do not know what your feelings for me are, or how deep they run. But I will tell you this. My feelings for you are genuine, greatly so. I would like to see what could be made of these feelings if you are willing to do so Shego. However I do understand if the feelings are not mutual. You do not have to answer now, you can do so after I return. If I return that is." Kim said as she walked away from Shego.

Shego sat up, Kim her best friend admitted to have intimate feelings towards her. Now she is no stranger to the sight of seeing women in love after all she lived on an island filled with only women, save for blacksmith Hephaestus who occasionally comes to the island to do some weapon smithing for the amazons.

However Shego has never had a female lover, or a lover at all. She did care for Kim as they had become close friends since Kim was first brought to the island. Apart of her felt strange about what Kim said. However it was a bad feeling, because her thoughts were of Kim as well when the redhead left the island. She merely thought that she missed the Athenian, but maybe, just perhaps her feelings were more than what she had first thought.

Kim walked up to Hippolyta. "I'm ready your highness." Kim said.

Hippolyta nodded "As are we. Let us proceed." Hippolyta said as she led the way to the gates.

Kim looked back to see Shego sit up. Their eyes met, and Kim could see the sorrow in Shego's eyes. The amazon was begging her, pleading her not to go. At least reconsider and take her along. However Kim had made up her mind, if she was meant to survive this ordeal she would Shego again. Without saying a word, Kim followed by Hippolyta leaving Shego to her thoughts.

**Ok this chapter has come to an end, and I will say this is the last of the filler chapters. The next chapter we get some action because Kim has to brave the depths of the underworld to rescue Persephone Goddess of Innocence. Hope you all enjoyed this build up chapter for kim and Shego and I'll see you all in the next update.**


	7. Chapter 6 Into the Underworld

**Hey guys I'm back with an update to God of KiGo. Sorry I haven't been updating frequently, I have been training in Injustice with some friends, and yes I'm going to be using Wonder Woman because everyone else will be using Batman. But speaking of the Amazon, let's see how things will go for our amazon on Themiscyra.**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong solely to Disney, and this is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Ch.6 Into the Underworld**

Kim was once again dressed in her Athenian armor, as she was led down to the gates that would take her into the underworld. Hippolyta led Kim and several other amazons down a maze of caverns. Shego was present as well, she was going to be allowed to accompany Kim to the gates, but not a step further.

Shego stared at the redhead. Kim had not bothered to glance back at her since their earlier encounter. Kim's words still rung in her head, the red head told her that she harbored feelings toward her. Feelings on an intimate level, Shego was not sure how to reciprocate these feelings or even if she could.

'Could be possible for me to love a woman? Could it be possible for us to be anything more than what we are?' Shego thought as she continued to navigate through the tunnels.

"These caverns were dug a long time ago, to prevent those from easily wandering in or out from the realm of Hades." Hippolyta spoke.

Kim nodded. "Simply astonishing your highness. Tell me how did you learn to navigate these passage ways?" Kim asked her.

"I was shown by the God of War himself, Ares." Hippolyta said her eyes staring forward as they continued on their journey. Kim noticed that Hippolyta became stiff at the mention of his name, and she noticed that the queen clenched her fists.

Kim had met Ares before, as the God of War openly addressed his dislike of her. Kim had many that did and did not support her on Olympus. However Kim could care less about the gods and their opinions of her. Kim wanted to ask Hippolyta if something was wrong, but now was not the time, she needed to concentrate on her own task.

They exited from the caverns into what appeared to be the ruins of a temple. Pillars were destroyed and statues had been smashed to pieces. It was a dark and dismal setting, the place wreaked of despair. Looking across from where they stood Kim spotted the doors that would lead to the underworld.

She looked at Hippolyta who merely nodded and they descended the steps and proceeded forward. After taking several steps, Hippolyta halted Kim's movements.

"What is the matter your highness?" Kim asked.

Kim's answer came in the form of a deep growl, that resonated through the underground temple. Kim looked into the dark corner of the room, to see six pairs of red glowing eyes. Kim jumped back as a three headed dog leapt out from the dark corner.

Cerberus growled and barked as it tried to rip Kim to pieces with its teeth. Luckily for the red headed general, Cerberus was chained to the dark corner it sat in. Shego stepped forward, walking past the other amazons. She stood next to Kim and glared at the beast, who in return glared back. However once Cerberus recognized the scent of the pale woman, the ears on all three ears flattened and Cerberus stepped back.

Shego smirked at the beast's response. "Good boy." She said.

"Open the gates." Hippolyta spoke.

Two amazons went to the sides of the giant doors which bore the mark of Hades. They grabbed a lever and began to turn it, which prompted the doors to open.

"It's not too late to turn around." Shego told Kim.

"You know I recall the words an amazon once gave me. What would be the fun in that?" Kim stated, repeating Shego's words from three years ago. The red head looked at her with a smirk. "See you when I return."

"That's if you return." Shego replied.

"I like if, if is good." Kim said as she walked through the doors and into the realm of hades.

Shego watched as her mother signaled for the doors to be closed. She watched as the doors drew closer, threatening to block her view of the red head. Shego looked to her mother who returned her gaze, the queens eyes telling her not to follow after. Shego gave Kim one last look before lowering her head and closing her eyes.

**XX**

**Elsewhere**

A robed figure strode through a dark and humid forest. The forest reeked of death and was filled with the corpses of the unfortunate. As the figure drew closer towards the forest's center the corpses became bodies encased in stone. These bodies portrayed horrific expressions on their faces before they had become petrified.

Once clear of the forest, an old temple stood before the figure. The temple once belonged to a king who disrespected the gods, and was punished swiftly for it. That was centuries ago and now has become home to a nest of creatures.

Suddenly two serpent like creatures sprang forth from the brush and wrapped around the robed figure, and squeezed tightly. The creature had a serpentine like lower body with a female torso, all covered in scales. The head was that of a woman, but had snakes in her head for hair, and their eyes were jet black. This creature was known as a Gorgon, famous for having the ability to turn other's to stone just by meeting their gaze.

The Gorgon hissed as she had failed to grab whoever was wearing the robe. The Gorgon ripped the robe in half and casted it aside, and resumed search for its wearer.

"Calm down Euryale, I only wish to talk." A voice said.

The Gorgon looked near the steps to see that the wearer was none other than Hera herself. She held a large shard of a broken glass amphora, allowing her to see the Gorgon in its reflection.

"Hera." The beast hissed. "Have you come so that we may finally have our revenge?" Euryale asked.

"We?" Hera questioned.

That's when another Gorgon sprang forth from within the old temple in an attempt to grab Hera, who simply dodged the surprise attack. Hera merely smiled as the slightly taller Gorgon turned her attention to the goddess.

"That's right, there used to be three of you." Hera mused.

"Yes we have not forgotten what you have done to our sister Medusa." The Gorgon said as she prepared to lunge but was stopped by Euryale.

"Calm yourself sister Stheno. We must not take her lightly, she is an Olympian after all." Euryale told her.

"Olympian or not, she will pay for the crimes placed on us!" Stheno growled.

"Your quarrel is Athena, not I. It was Athena who turned you all into monsters, into Gorgons." Hera spoke.

"We have not forgotten." Stheno told her. "Our sister Medusa was punished by Athena the goddess she worshipped because she had been raped by your brother Hera. It is because of Poseidon that we now live in exile." Stheno spoke.

"And it is a shame, but there isn't anything I can do about your predicament. However I can deliver you the murderer of your beloved Medusa." Hera told them.

"Perseus, you can bring us the son of Poseidon?" Euryale asked.

Hera shook her head. "Perseus?" She said with a chuckle. "No the real killer of Medusa is the one called Kim. She killed Medusa for Perseus. It's just like a man to take all the credit from a woman's hard work." Hera stated.

The two Gorgon sisters stared at each other. They heard of Kim, the woman who defeated the great Spartan general. Her name had been spread across all of Greece, finding her would be no problem. Both sister's smiled, which in turn made Hera smile as she looked at them from the shards reflection.

"There is just one problem. She is currently traversing the realm of Hades. If you want your revenge you must kill her before he does." She told them.

"Hades?" Stheno said. "There is only one way down there and if that's the case then he can have her." The Gorgon said.

"You do Medusa no good by showing your cowardice. Wouldn't she do the same for you if you had been slain?" Hera asked Stheno.

"As much as I'd hate to agree with her, she's right. Medusa would never allow someone to do her dirty work." Euryale told her.

Stheno wanted to protest, any offer from the gods was too good to be true, but she found herself agreeing with Euryale.

"You said she's in Hades' realm, how do you propose we get there?" Euryale asked.

"It's like you said, there is only one sure fire way to get there." Hera said with a smirk. She then turned around quickly as she threw the shard of glass into the throat of Stheno. The shard easily cut through her scaly skin and her windpipe, severing the flow of oxygen.

Euryale watched as her sister choked on her own blood. She looked at Hera who smiled at the sight of the dying Gorgon.

"You deceive us yet again." Euryale growled.

"You'll thank me when I'm through." Hera said as she pulled the shard from Stheno's dead body. "Who knows maybe Athena will come to Kim's rescue. Then you could kill two birds with one stone." Hera told Euryale.

Enraged Euryale lunged forward, Hera made sure not to glance at the Gorgon's eyes as she carefully evaded Euryale's attack, and used the shard to cut several of the snakes from Euryale's head.

The Gorgon turned quickly but Hera was already on the attack. Her body glowed as she called forth her golden sword. With lightning speed it flew towards Hera, so she could take hold of it. Then with one mighty swing she pierced Euryale's chest. The blade shot forth from her back, with the Gorgon's heart on the end of the blade.

Euryale died instantly, and Hera removed the blade letting her body hit the dirt. Hera turned to walk away, her deed was done. Euryale and Stheno had been slain and hopefully Kim would not return from her trip to Hades. Hera knew her actions didn't go unnoticed by the other gods, and she didn't care, all she wanted to was to preserve herself on Mt. Olympus as Zeus himself has done.

As Hera walked away she didn't bother to look back because even a dead Gorgon could still petrify anything that met its gaze. As Hera returned to Olympus the arms of death reached out and claimed Stheno and Euryale's bodies taking them to the underworld.

**XX**

**Underworld**

The corpse of an undead dropped to the ground, as Kim cut through the small horde. The dead were attracted to her living soul, which made hiding nearly impossible. This place was worse than she had thought. She had expected to encounter lost souls here, but the arms of the dead repeated lashed out trying to grab her.

She listened to the screams of the damned and watched as corpses of those that just perished fell into the underworld plunging into a river below. Deciding that she has had enough sight-seeing, she continued on her search for Persephone.

It dawned on her that she didn't know exactly where Persephone was being held, but she knew she would find her eventually. Kim surveyed her surroundings and spotted what appeared to be the makings of a palace. If anything she would have to start there.

Spotting some more lost souls wandering her way Kim got ready to engage them. She reached for her sword, awaiting the right moment to strike. That's when a pair of hands grabbed her from behind, pulling her behind a rock. Kim struggled against the tight hold the arms had on her.

"Kim, calm down it's me." A voice said.

Kim turned to be face to face with Shego.

"Shego? What are you doing here?" She asked the amazon. "I thought I made it specifically clear for you not to follow me." The red head said a frown on her face.

"And I thought I made it clear that I wasn't going to let you face Hades alone." She shot back.

"I'm not having this conversation with you right now. Just leave, this is no place for a mortal." Kim said.

"And yet here you are. You're just as much of a mortal as I am." Shego said poking Kim in the chest.

"Correction I am a demi-god." Kim corrected her.

"Demi-gods are mortals too." Shego stated. "Look whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me so deal with it."

Kim huffed. Arguing with Shego has always been a pointless battle, sometimes she didn't even know why she tried. Standing up, Kim hopped over the rock and attacked the undead beings. Kim then darted off down the path, with Shego right behind her. However, Kim had not gone unnoticed. Hades was aware of the red heads intrusion and he smiled at the chance to finally meet his niece.

Looking to his left sat Persephone the goddess of innocence. She was chained so she could not escape. Hades couldn't have his future queen getting lost and potentially dying in his realm after all, that would not suit his needs at all.

He stroked his black goatee as his cold blue eyes scanned over the underworld. Wanting to test Kim's skills he decided to send some of the underworlds denizens after her.

"Shego please just turn around." Kim said.

"For the tenth time no. even if I wanted to I cannot, the gates have been closed. We have until sunset before the gates are to be opened, and if you're not back by then."

"We will be trapped here." Kim finished.

Shego nodded. "So what's the plan?" Shego asked the girl.

"We sneak in, grab Persephone and get the hell out of here." Kim told her.

Shego's expression deadpanned. "Really? Is that the best the Athenian general can come up with?" Shego asked of her.

"I suppose you have a better plan?" Kim shot back.

Before Shego could give her answer several apparitions emerged from the floor. They looked like dead soldiers, except with more of a ghoulish appearance as they hovered inches above the ground. They also carried different types of edged weapons.

"Yeah, survive." Shego said.

**A bit of greek mythology, Medusa used to be the most beautiful woman in all of Greece, or maybe Athens(Not too sure on that part). Because of this she was heavily lusted after, but since she worshipped Athena she basically swore an oath of abstinence. She was then raped by Poseidon in Athena's temple. Instead of taking her rage out on Poseidon she instead punished Medusa by turning her into a Gorgon, as well as making her hideous. Her sisters Euyarle and Stheno argued that Athena's actions against Medusa were unjust and they were transformed into Gorgons as well.**

**Well that's where this chapter will be stopped for now. In the next Kim and Shego will go up against Hades in an attempt to rescue Persephone. Now here is your Track list brought to you by the God of War Soundtrack.**

**The descent to the gates of Hades-Ghosts of Kirra-God of War Ascension**

**Hera, Euryale and Stheno-Battle of Euryale- God of War 2**

**Hera kills the Gorgon sisters-Dark Odyssey-God of War 2**

**The Underworld-Hades, God of the Underworld-God of War**

**Hades' appearance-Shadow Revealed-God of War Ascension**

**The Darkwraiths-Soul of Hades-God of War**


End file.
